wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Skylanders: Giants
Skylanders: Giants is a 2012 video game in the Skylanders series, and a direct sequel to the 2011 game Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. As the title suggests, it features larger Skylanders known as "Giants", along with other new gameplay mechanics. It was released on October 17, 2012 in Australia, on October 19, 2012 in Europe, and was released on October 21, 2012 in North America, and was released on November 22, 2012 in South America, by Neoplay. Square-Enix is also scheduled to release a Japanese version of this game, sometime in 2013. It has also been released on the Wii U as a launch title in North America, Europe and Australia, and it utilizes the Nintendo Network service, via online play. Story Summary Players will resume their role as a powerful Portal Master, who controls their a team of Skylanders, including Giants, mythical and powerful heroes that play a pivotal role in the quest to save the Skylands from Kaos, who is back with another plan to rule over Skylands. Players will navigate perilous lands, battle powerful enemies, collect treasures and solve interesting puzzles. Details Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow have returned to help write the story. The theme music will again be by Academy Award Winning film composer Hans Zimmer and there will be a brand new score by returning composer, Lorne Balfe. In the brand new Starter Pack, you will get three Skylanders (a Giant, a new Skylander, and a returning Skylander), a Portal of Power, Trading Cards, a Poster, and the game itself. The Starter Pack will also be available without the Portal of Power for those who already have it. Skylanders from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure that are being released with a remodel or light up when near a Portal of Power have an orange base instead of a green base. Features Skylanders: Giants ''builds upon the breakthrough fundamentals of the first game—merging the physical and virtual realms with an innovative line of cross-platform toy figures that have "brains," which players everywhere can magically bring to life in the world of Skylands. This next installment of the franchise features a variety of new characters, new challenges, a thrilling new story-driven adventure, and advanced integration across console, handheld, mobile and online: Going Big ''Skylanders: Giants introduces eight new highly collectible figures that are more than twice the size of the main skylanders cast in both physical and virtual form. Their in-game powers and abilities reflect their colossal scale. Bright Lights Helping to further the real world magic of bringing toys to life, Skylanders: Giants includes a set of characters that feature spectacular new light technology integrated into the toys, allowing the figure to light up when near or on the Portal of Power. These characters have additional in-game benefits as well. Batteries are not required. Brand New Skylanders Eight new regular sized Skylanders, each with their own unique powers, abilities, and personality, join the adventure alongside the Giants. Forward Compatibility Every beloved character from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure is 100% compatible with Skylanders: Giants, leveled-up stats and customizations intact. Wider Worlds Portal Masters will see all new arenas and more gameplay options in Battle Mode for exciting head-to-head play, as well as enhanced Elemental Zones, new Heroic Challenges, and other features that encourage players to collect and level up every character. References *Official site: http://www.skylanders.com/giants *Debut Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiFSXH3yP_c Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Skylanders Series